Kids World's Adventures of The Parent Trap
Kids World's Adventures of The Parent Trap is another Kids World crossover that will be made by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It is unknown when to appear on YouTube and Google Drive in the future. Plot Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, The characters of Diary of a Wimpy Kid and the rest of the characters meet two girls named Susan and Sharon who didn't know until now that they are twin sisters seperated at birth when their parents got divorced and they do whatever it takes to bring their parents back together again. Memorable Quotes Trivia *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Naoko, Becky O'Shea & The Little Giants Gang, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Harold, Nicole, Z, Patty, Katie, Robby, Brian, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Vada, Thomas J., Dennis The Menace & Friends, Shake It Up: Camp It Up (Flynn and his friends), Casper, Wendy, Jazmine Payne, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Gibby, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Jessica Baker, Kim Baker, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Shirley Temple, The Barney & Friends and the Gang, German Speaking Boy, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Aldo, Ethan, Miarissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Tilly, Tom, Tiny, Ramona, Tina, Teddy, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Max, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Linus, Marissa, Ely, Otter, Bindi, Rosie, Kelly, Lynn, Annie, Molly, Pepper, Duffy, Kate, July, The Fraggle Rock Gang, Andy, Ruby, Gracie, Kyle, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuella, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Jackson & Friends, Michael Jackson Badder, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Rascals #1, 2, 3, and 4, Friends of Stymie and Uh-huh, Darla, Alfalfa, Little Carbon Soldiers, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Murphy, Keith, Marcus, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Shock, Pete and Pete and the gang, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Paul, The Oslen Twins, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Kevin McCallister, Alex, Leah, Matilda, Penelope, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, Robert, Nelly K., Sonny, Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, the Baby-Sitters Club gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Kovu, Kiara, Uncle Max, Ma, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, Jack Skellington, King Louie, Genie, Louis, Sebastian, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Roger Rabbit, and The Entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films team and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. Gallery lptda001.jpg lptda002.jpg lptda003.jpg lptda004.jpg lptda005.jpg 20160210_084040.jpg lptda006.jpg lptda007.jpg 20160210_084159.jpg lptda008.jpg lptda009.jpg lptda010.jpg lptda011.jpg lptda012.jpg lptda013.jpg lptda014.jpg lptda015.jpg lptda016.jpg lptda017.jpg lptda018.jpg lptda019.jpg lptda020.jpg lptda021.jpg lptda022.jpg lptda023.jpg lptda024.jpg lptda025.jpg lptda026.jpg lptda027.jpg lptda028.jpg lptda029.jpg lptda030.jpg lptda031.jpg lptda032.jpg lptda033.jpg lptda034.jpg lptda035.jpg lptda036.jpg lptda037.jpg lptda038.jpg lptda039.jpg lptda040.jpg lptda041.jpg lptda042.jpg lptda043.jpg lptda044.jpg lptda045.jpg lptda046.jpg lptda047.jpg lptda048.jpg lptda049.jpg lptda050.jpg lptda051.jpg lptda052.jpg lptda053.jpg lptda054.jpg lptda055.jpg lptda056.jpg lptda057.jpg lptda058.jpg lptda059.jpg lptda060.jpg lptda062.jpg lptda063.jpg lptda064.jpg lptda065.jpg lptda066.jpg lptda067.jpg lptda068.jpg lptda069.jpg lptda070.jpg lptda071.jpg lptda072.jpg lptda073.jpg lptda074.jpg lptda075.jpg lptda076.jpg lptda077.jpg lptda078.jpg lptda079.jpg lptda080.jpg lptda081.jpg lptda082.jpg lptda083.jpg lptda084.jpg lptda085.jpg lptda086.jpg lptda087.jpg lptda088.jpg lptda089.jpg lptda090.jpg lptda091.jpg lptda092.jpg lptda094.jpg lptda095.jpg lptda096.jpg lptda097.jpg lptda098.jpg lptda099.jpg lptda100.jpg lptda101.jpg lptda102.jpg lptda103.jpg lptda104.jpg lptda105.jpg lptda106.jpg lptda107.jpg lptda108.jpg lptda109.jpg lptda110.jpg lptda111.jpg lptda112.jpg lptda113.jpg lptda114.jpg lptda115.jpg lptda116.jpg lptda117.jpg lptda118.jpg lptda119.jpg lptda120.jpg lptda121.jpg lptda122.jpg lptda123.jpg lptda124.jpg lptda125.jpg lptda126.jpg 20160210_085548.jpg 20160210_085605.jpg lptda127.jpg lptda128.jpg lptda129.jpg lptda130.jpg lptda131.jpg lptda132.jpg lptda133.jpg lptda135.jpg lptdb001.jpg lptdb002.jpg lptdb003.jpg lptdb004.jpg lptdb005.jpg lptdb006.jpg lptdb007.jpg lptdb008.jpg lptdb009.jpg lptdb010.jpg lptdb011.jpg lptdb012.jpg lptdb013.jpg lptdb014.jpg lptdb015.jpg lptdb016.jpg lptdb017.jpg lptdb018.jpg lptdb019.jpg lptdb020.jpg lptdb021.jpg lptdb022.jpg lptdb023.jpg lptdb024.jpg lptdb025.jpg lptdb026.jpg lptdb027.jpg lptdb028.jpg lptdb029.jpg lptdb030.jpg lptdb031.jpg lptdb032.jpg lptdb033.jpg lptdb034.jpg lptdb035.jpg lptdb036.jpg lptdb037.jpg lptdb038.jpg lptdb039.jpg lptdb040.jpg lptdb041.jpg lptdb042.jpg lptdb043.jpg lptdb044.jpg lptdb045.jpg lptdb046.jpg lptdb047.jpg lptdb048.jpg lptdb049.jpg lptdb050.jpg lptdb051.jpg lptdb052.jpg lptdb053.jpg lptdb054.jpg lptdb055.jpg lptdb056.jpg lptdb057.jpg lptdb058.jpg lptdb059.jpg lptdb060.jpg lptdb061.jpg lptdb062.jpg lptdb063.jpg lptdb064.jpg lptdb065.jpg lptdb066.jpg lptdb067.jpg lptdb068.jpg lptdb069.jpg lptdb070.jpg lptdb071.jpg lptdb072.jpg lptdb073.jpg lptdb074.jpg lptdb075.jpg lptdb076.jpg lptdb077.jpg lptdb078.jpg lptdb079.jpg lptdb080.jpg lptdb081.jpg lptdb082.jpg lptdb083.jpg lptdb084.jpg lptdb085.jpg lptdb086.jpg lptdb087.jpg lptdb088.jpg lptdb089.jpg lptdb090.jpg lptdb091.jpg lptdb092.jpg lptdb093.jpg lptdb094.jpg lptdb095.jpg lptdb096.jpg lptdb097.jpg lptdb098.jpg lptdb099.jpg lptdb100.jpg lptdb101.jpg lptdb102.jpg lptdb103.jpg lptdb104.jpg lptdb105.jpg lptdb106.jpg lptdb107.jpg lptdb108.jpg lptdb109.jpg lptdb110.jpg lptdb111.jpg lptdb112.jpg lptdb113.jpg lptdb114.jpg lptdb115.jpg lptdb116.jpg lptdb117.jpg lptdb118.jpg lptdb119.jpg lptdb120.jpg lptdb121.jpg lptdb122.jpg lptdb123.jpg lptdb124.jpg lptdb125.jpg lptdb126.jpg lptdb127.jpg lptdb128.jpg lptdb129.jpg lptdb130.jpg lptdb131.jpg lptdb132.jpg lptdb133.jpg lptdb134.jpg lptdb135.jpg lptdb136.jpg lptdb137.jpg lptdb138.jpg lptdb139.jpg lptdb140.jpg lptdb141.jpg lptdb142.jpg lptdb143.jpg lptdb144.jpg lptdb145.jpg lptdb146.jpg lptdb147.jpg lptdb148.jpg lptdb149.jpg 20160210_094919.jpg lptdb150.jpg 20160210_094943.jpg Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:DeviantART Category:Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films